


Gift Giving

by Red_Shadow_Wolf_19



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Gift Giving, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 09:32:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9065995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Shadow_Wolf_19/pseuds/Red_Shadow_Wolf_19
Summary: The last gift is usually the best present.  Both of them know this well. 
Sort of a Sequel to "Honesty"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Also originally posted on Tumblr

The tradition began five years ago after “The Christmas Fight”. That had resulted in the current state of affairs, and a broken vase. 

The tradition was simple. Every Christmas they would flip a coin, heads Jefferson tails Hamilton. Winner would get to give their present last. If either had their way, they would have gone last. After all, everyone knew that the last present was the best present. And God damnit HE had gotten the best present. HE should have gone last! Not HIM. But HE also liked the new vase and Philip was here this year.

This year, Hamilton had won. He smirked the over the annual cappuccino as Philip tore into his new Playstation 4 over to his boyfriend. Thomas pretended not to notice as he helped the younger one open the smaller boxes that contained games and controllers.

Reluctantly, finally, the taller man retreated and got the small grouping of gifts he had gotten for Alex. He did this every year, all small gifts that were clues or parts of a larger one. And they had to be opened in a certain order. Woe betide you if you open them wrong.

Alex, who had learned the system years ago, started with the first gift. It was a revised copy of Thomas’s will, naming Alex the exciter with provisions for Philip. The second gift was a small baby yew for the backyard. The third was a picture of Alex in half a stand together frame. The last was silly ugly festive sweater (also traditional now) that read “Merry Thomas”. It look Alex ten minutes of staring at the gifts together to understand. 

He glared at Thomas,in tears, who looked back confused.

Alex grabbed a rather large hefty present from behind the tree and dropped it into the taller man’s lap. Alex gave small presents in big weighted boxes, just to watch people mess about with the wrapping and tissue paper and even the rocks he threw in for weight. This year he looked anywhere but Thomas.

When, after fifteen minutes of digging Thomas found his actual present, he looked at immigrant with tears.

“Great minds…,” he trailed off holding the small ring box.

“Shut up and say yes so I can call everyone.”

Their engagement dinner the next week they passed around the rings between their friends.

One still needed to know who got the better gift.


End file.
